First Ball
by twihardandveryobsessed
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel attend their very first ball, but will it be as boring and sophisticated as they thought it would be? Will it be as boring and quiet after they meet the rest of the princes and princesses? They'll be staying for three days, after all.


**A/N: OMG I'M SO HAPPY TO HAVE ANOTHER STORY OUT, CUE THE CONFETTI! *Takes out confetti blower and shoots confetti in air* I have absolutely **_**no**_** idea how long this'll be, I'm just gonna go right on ahead, and have fun with it. Yeah, it's another all-Disney-crossover. I've figured I've waited long enough for others to update, so I'm going to write my own. I don't own anything but the plot, although I wish I could just take claim for all of those princesses and….yeah, I dream big. R and R!**

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Rapunzel, scratch that, _Princess_ Rapunzel cheered, running around her bedroom with her arms spread wide as if she were flying. Her boyfriend, Flynn, or should I say, Eugene, laughed and caught her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled, smiling up at him, and they nuzzled noses. "So," Eugene smirked down at her, "What's this that's gotten you all excited about?" She laughed up at him. "Oh, just the fact that we're going to our _very first ball_!" She squealed excitedly, and that just made Eugene laugh even harder.

"Of course _you'd_ be excited about that." He rolled his eyes, making her roll hers and poke his nose. "Admit it, you're excited about this too!" He dropped her a little, leaning down on her, his arms supporting her back, his eyes gazing deep into hers. "I'm excited about anything that involves you." They gazed dreamily at each other until they both leaned in, closing their eyes, into a deep, passionate kiss- "Excuse me?" They broke off and immediately stepped three feet away from each other, both blushing.

Rapunzel was the first to pick up the courage and answer. "Yes, mother?" When she looked up, she saw that the queen was a bit red herself. She cleared her throat, "Umm, Eugene? May I have a word in _private_ with my daughter, please?" Eugene nodded and backed out through the door. The queen narrowed her eyes in that direction, and a sigh was heard, Eugene shutting the door. The queen cleared her throat, and his silhouette that could be seen through the translucent window backed off. The queen rolled her eyes, Rapunzel's giggles turning into full blown laughter, making her mother laugh along with her.

"Ah, his thieving skills aren't what they used to be," Rapunzel laughed, but then stopped, wincing. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to bring that up." The queen herself winced. "Well, that's part of what _I_ meant to bring up." Rapunzel frowned in confusion, remembering that her boyfriend's past wasn't something to be discussed around here.

"Rapunzel, darling….well, you might not believe this, but," the queen laughed nervously, "Your father and I, we were almost as crazy as you two are once, if not equally. We…we _know_ how exciting this must be for you, believe me, I've felt it too. But you must remember, these balls aren't as sophisticated and quiet, and-and boring as you might think! These things are wild, and crazy, and you could get _drunk_ for goodness sakes!" Rapunzel's eyes widened in surprise, and the queen sighed with a small smile. "All I'm saying is, be careful, alright?" Rapunzel nodded and hugged her mother, both of them sharing a small laugh.

Rapunzel sighed, and smirked. "Eugene, you can come in now!" The door crashed open and out fell Eugene and the king himself landing on top of him. The two women smiled and rolled their eyes at each other. Sometimes, they just didn't know _what_ to do. But they loved their men anyways.

_~The Next Day~_

"Rapunzel, darling, do you have everything you need?" Rapunzel smiled nervously at her mother. "Yes, mother, I didn't forget anything, I'm going to be _fine_." The queen smiled with tears in her eyes as she swept her into a hug. She pulled back and took a good look at her daughter. "Look at you! You know, it really surprises me how mature you are, I mean, I never even got to see my only daughter grow up!" Rapunzel had tears in her eyes too. At the words, _'Look at you!'_ she expected her to rant about how immature and naive she was. But to be called mature?

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own? You're going to be away for three _days_ after all!" She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother, I'll be alright on my own." The queen gave her a quick, reassuring smile and backed up as Rapunzel climbed onto the carriage and it took off.

o~*~o

"_And_ I think that's the last one," Eugene grunted, carrying the last trunk out of the carriage. "Hmm… I think we're supposed to enter over there," Rapunzel pointed out the giant double doors and red carpet where princes and princesses were walking up. "I figured," he grumbled, thanking the carriage driver. "Wait!" The two men glanced at her curiously. "I….. I want Max to stay."

They were about to protest, but when they saw her face? "Fine," Eugene sighed, and unhooked the horse from the carriage. He smirked up at the carriage driver. "Looks like you'll be going home with one horse." The driver scowled and rode on, nearly splattering him with mud.

"_Well_, seeing that you just _pissed off_ our _ride home_, I suggest we go in." She rolled her eyes. "_You_ pissed him off, Eugene." She sighed and smoothed out her dress. "How do I look?" He grinned and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You look _beautiful_, Punzie." She smiled up at him, and they walked on with Max and Pascal to the red carpet. One of the _'Royal Escorts' _came up to them, smiling a too bright smile. "Welcome, welcome!" he greeted, "Ah, you must be…" he checked his checklist, "Princess Rapunzel of Corona, am I right?" Rapunzel smiled nervously.

"That I am." "Welcome, then, princess!" He shook her hand rather roughly, and turned to Eugene, but his smile looked even faker when he did. "And you must be her… escort? Bodyguard?" The young man gritted his teeth, still trying hard to put on a smile. "Boyfriend." The escort's look turned into a look of disgust. "Right, the thief-" "Ex-thief, if you will." The escort glared at him. "You might want to take the horse to the stables." "And that is…where, exactly?" "Go straight towards the fields, turn right, and it'll be past the shed, can't miss it." "Right…" Eugene turned to Rapunzel, still glaring at the royal. "Save me a seat," he whispered in her ear. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Stay safe, and come back as soon as you can," she replied, and pecked him quickly on the lips.

o~*~o

Okay, so he went straight towards the fields, turned right, and walked past the shed. Was it just him or did the escort lie? Because all he could see and _smell_ from where he was standing was cow manure. He scoffed, turning back and kicking a pebble. He should've known not to trust that man. Now if he could only locate the stables… Max nudged him in the arm with an annoyed whinny. "Max! Look, I'm trying my best here and it doesn't help that he lied to me!" Max rolled his eyes, bending down and making sniffing motions with his snout, looking at Eugene the whole way. His expression cleared. "_Oh_, _right_! So…you're saying it's that way?" Max neighed happily, nodding his head. Eugene grinned. "Max, you're actually becoming useful!" Max rolled his eyes and playfully shoved him, earning a shove in return.

When they finally got there, they heard three voices arguing, and cautiously approached ready to spring if there was a fight. Turns out, there were just two princes and a stableman. There was one prince with wavy black hair and sky blue eyes, petting next to a shaggy gray and white dog. The other prince also had black hair, but with brown eyes, and was pretty tan, wearing a puffy white outfit, but he didn't look comfortable in it. He was sitting next to a large tiger….but looking as comfortable as if he was sitting next to a kitten.

"And _why_ can't Max go in?" the prince with the blue eyes asked with a frustrated expression on his face. The stableman rolled his eyes. "Because he will wreak havoc!" The prince glared at him. "Look, I told you-""Eric, it's not worth it!" the prince in the suit sighed, leaning against the tiger. The tiger growled annoyingly, putting his head in his hands. The prince, Eric, it seemed, rolled his eyes. "Al, if you would just let me explain-"They were all cut off as Eugene creaked open the stable doors and led Max- the horse- in. He turned around, "What, a man can't put away his horse?"

Prince Eric sighed. "Did William put you up too this too?" He frowned in confusion, "Who?" "The _'Royal Escort'_ or so he calls himself," Prince Al grumbled. Eugene scowled. "He did, actually." The stableman actually smirked a bit, when the princes groaned. "Again?" "And to a newbie too!" Prince Eric looked at him sympathetically. "Look, man, it won't get better however long you'll know him, trust me." He stared confusingly at the prince for a moment. "Okay…..well, I'll be going now." "Just a moment," Eric replied and steered him over to the other two men. "Tell _him_," he pointed at the stableman, "that _we_," he pointed at himself and the other prince, who gave a small, hopeful wave, "can take our pets in."

Eugene raised a brow at him, and turned to the stableman, pointing his thumb at Eric. "Whatever he said." The stableman crossed his arms, making Eric throw his arms up in desperation. "Aw, _come on_! Why can't I bring Max in?" The stableman rolled his eyes. "For the millionth time, he would wrea-""I _know_ what you're going to say! But don't you think he'll make less a mess than-than a _tiger-_" "_Hey!_" "Or a horse-""No, man, I'm with you." "-would?"

The stableman smirked. "Actually, I think it'll cause quite the same." Eric sat down, defeated. "Wait…" the other prince wondered, "If the dog can't come in, why is there a….a dragon in there?" They looked up and spotted a princess wearing a pink and blue kimono with long black hair and small, red Chinese dragon following her. Eric, inspired, broke into a grin. "Yeah, I see a raccoon!" Eugene smiled, rolling his eyes, "And I can't believe I'm going with this, but why is there a _frog_ in there?" The stableman turned red at this, "Prince Naveen is no longer a frog, he is a _prince_ and should be _treated_ as such."

Eugene rolled his eyes, "_No_, not _that_ frog!" He saw Rapunzel passing by. "_That_ frog!" he pointed at Pascal, who stuck out his tongue at him, Rapunzel rolling her eyes, smirking ever so slightly, reminding him, "Chameleon." "Whatever!" he shouted frustratingly. "Well, I can tell you that they and their mistresses promised to no such harm." "Oh, trust me, you'll wake up one morning and find the kitchen empty thanks to the fr-chameleon!" he warned. The stableman glared at him. "Well, fine. Do whatever you want. But look at this adorable little creature and say no." Eric grinned and brought his dog over, who smiled in an adorable canine way, wagging his shaggy tail up and down. The stableman leaned down, right into Max's face, and said, "No. Now because you were threatening the stableman, you three have to stay _here_ until after the first dance." He smirked, "Oh, by the way, it begins in, oh, thirty minutes." And with that, he slammed the stable doors shut, leaving three of them there in the moonlight.

Eugene broke the silence with a sigh. "Well, thanks to you two, I'll be breaking a promise tonight." Eric scowled. "You should be used to it by now, you've done it millions of times." Eugene narrowed his eyes, "What are you trying to say?" Eric scoffed, "Don't think I'm that stupid, I know you were a thief." The prince with the tiger's eyes widened. "No _way_! I mean, I've heard a few things but…. I'm Prince Aladdin, but you can call me Al!" the prince grinned widely and shook his hand. Prince Eric grinned too. "I'm Prince Eric," he introduced himself, and also shook his hand. Eugene smirked. "Nice to meet you too…..I'm Flynn. Flynn Rider."


End file.
